Too Much
by MorningSuns
Summary: Aang is constantly leaving to take care of Avatar duties, and Katara's had enough of it. Lemon


**A/N: This is my first try at a lemon. I apoligize if this one-shot is a little crappy. It's not that long either, but bare with me, I'll be writing more Kataang stories for change. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. End of story.**

* * *

><p>"You're always leaving!" Katara snapped in frustration.<p>

"I'm the Avatar. You know what that's like," Aang sighed tiredly.

"You leave for weeks to end pointless rebellions all by yourself, you come back for just a few days and then leave again for another few weeks!" she countered firmly.

"What do you want from me? It's important for me to end these rebellions," he mentioned.

"Great. You work on making peace around the world and I'll just sit at home and wait for you," she fired sarcastically.

"That isn't how things are. I spend time with you whenever I can," he uttered quietly.

"A few days every few weeks is not enough," she cried emotionally.

"If you want to spend time with me, then come with me when I travel. I always want you with me. You know that," he argued weakly.

"I can't just follow you around the world, Aang! Despite what the everyone thinks, my life isn't strictly about being your girlfriend," she noted bitterly. Aang dropped his head into his hands and muffled a groan.

"That wasn't what I meant. I just…" he trailed off in defeat.

"All I ever do is miss you. That isn't right! That isn't how things are supposed to be," she bit out.

"Our relationship is different. We always knew it was gonna be like this," he stepped towards her and she backed away.

"If I had known it was gonna be this hard, I never would have…" she trailed off and looked away. Aang's jaw clenched and he took her face in his hands before she could finish her thought. He kissed her hard, their teeth and lips crashing clumsily.

"Aang!" she pushed him away and took another step back. "You can't just shut me up," she continued.

"And you can't just give up," he countered, sitting on their makeshift fur bed miserably.

"It shouldn't be this hard. Being together shouldn't be this hard," she choked, sitting next to him on the bed and wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Being together isn't hard, Katara. Being apart is hard," he corrected meaningfully.

"Maybe…" she whispered.

"We'll figure this out. I promise," he took her hand and squeezed it gently. Katara was silent for a long moment, concentrating on the weight of his fingers against her own. The familiar balance of skin and heat washed over her easily.

"Kiss me," she mentioned bravely.

"What?" he mentioned.

"Kiss me…" she repeated, her voice full of longing. The remnants of their argument hung in the air, pushing them together in an odd magnetic fashion.

Twisting to the side, Aang leaned forward and cupped her face in his hands. His lips landed precisely on her own. They were warm and smooth and soft, and when her tongue flickered out to trace his bottom lip, Aang knew that no matter what happened, he would make more time for this. For her.

He parted his lips, and Katara's tongue slipped in to tease his own. As they fought for dominance, she squirmed until she was straddling his lap, his body flush against hers. She arched her back and her breasts pushed against his chest, and Aang could feel his blood rushing southward. They were pressed together so closely that he knew that she'd feel it too, but Katara just moaned in response and tried to pull him even closer.

His blood was screaming and his bones were howling. He broke the kiss, panting as he yanked his robes back off his shoulders. He kept his eyes locked with Katara's, and reached for the hem of her robe.

"Katara…" he exhaled, his eyes pleading. In only moments the heated tension had transformed into desperate need. Katara smiled, lifted her arms above her head and nodded.

"I just want to be with you," she muttered breathlessly. Her robes fell to the floor and Aang fumbled to pull his robes off of his body. When he looked up to toss it aside, Katara was untying her top undergarment and letting the straps fall loosely off of her arms.

"Spirits, you're beautiful," he sighed dizzily.

"That's one of the things I love about you," she replied quietly. "When you say things like that, I know it's just because you mean them."

"It's not hard with you," Aang told her, pulling her in for another kiss. With every shift of their bodies, he could feel her bare breasts against his chest. He carefully laid her down on the mattress, her dark hair spilling around her teasingly.

He reached for his belt buckle, but Katara pushed his hands away to do it herself. He kicked off his boots instead, so when she pushed his pants and underwear down he could take them off completely.

"I don't want to fight anymore," she swallowed, before gently wrapping her fingers around his manhood. Aang's fingers dug into her hips, and he gritted his teeth to keep himself under control as her fingertips trailed up and down.

"No more fighting," he agreed.

"I love you too much. That's the problem," she murmured.

"I love you more," he took hold of her neck and pressed their lips together roughly. "More than anything," he gasped, pulling away slightly. A small smile graced her lips and she raised both hands to rest against his chest. Biting her lip, she lifted her hips, grinding them against his own.

"Aang…" she sighed hazily.

"You, naked, now," he muttered. Katara squirmed as he shoved her pants down, and the rest of her clothing joined his own. Aang slid down until his face was level with her chest.

He cupped one breast, brushing his thumb over the nipple as he lowered his head to the other, and tasted warm, fragrant skin over soft flesh. Katara's legs wrapped around him, and her hips writhed against his stomach. He kept tasting, and touching, and he could feel a wet trail forming on his abs.

Sliding downward again, he placed a open mouthed kiss on her stomach, next to her bellybutton, then on her hip. Katara opened her legs wider, and Aang reached down to glide his fingers inside of her. When he flicked his tongue against her she moaned, and he kept going as he slowly slipped another finger inside of her. Her hands wound into his hair, and started tugging in rhythm with the slow glide of his finger. He increased his tempo with both tongue and hand, twisting his wrist back and forth on each thrust.

Katara began to moan continuously, muttering things he couldn't quite make out except for 'deeper' and 'faster'. Aang obeyed, and was rewarded by a scream and a gush of warm fluid over his hand. Aang pushed himself up and forward, until he was lying on one elbow beside Katara, his head just above hers.

"How could I ever stay mad at you," she grinned languidly. Before he could respond, she reached up with both hands and yanked his head down to hers, biting his lip before she kissed him so deep, he was fairly sure her tongue had found his tonsils. They separated, breathless and smiled as they stared at each other.

"We'll make more time for each other," Aang muttered, and Katara nodded, reaching for him again as he moved to lie on top of her, propped up on his elbows.

"We'll make it work," she breathed. She wrapped her legs around his hips again, and he moved one way as she moved another. Then he was there, filling her completely.

Aang drew back a little, then thrust forward hard and fast, and she bit down on his earlobe. He tilted his head to kiss her again. It all blended together after that; the slow pullback - but not all the way out because he couldn't bear to leave her – and her hot, damp skin rubbing against his. Hips pressing forward, striving to get deeper and deeper until he couldn't tell where he ended and she started. Her lips on his and his name on her breath, and her nails digging into his back and shoulders every time he hit the right places inside her, to reward him with pain that made his own pleasure all the sweeter.

His heart was racing and his blood was shrieking, and his bones were vibrating until he could almost feel them moving in his flesh. He angled his hips just right and he groaned and spilled inside her. Then she was pulsing around him and her insides were clutching and squeezing him, and he grinned as his name fell from her lips one last time.

Aang tumbled into sleep with her head on his chest, breathing in their mingled scents, and his last conscious thought was that he would never, ever let her go.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, I'm not even sure how I did with this lemon. It's my first so please review and tell me what you think.<strong>

**Edit: After re-reading it, I've noticed quite a few mistakes so I went back and fixed them. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and faved! xo**


End file.
